A Shot at Love
by TigressLuna
Summary: A girl, Luna finds Shiryu as he gets his Dragon cloth. He later leads her back to a nearby village. But before they get there, they run across a beast that nearly kills Luna. That's all I'll say, I don't want to give the rest away. It's a one-shot.
1. Default Chapter

****

A Shot at Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya, only Luna.

This is going to be a one-shot. At least for now. Since I've only seen the episodes that Cartoon Network has been playing on Saturdays, I don't know much about the series. Therefore, once I know more about the show, I might (keyword: might) add more chapters. 

Anyways, I hope you like it. 

Just a little in-sight, this takes place about a few minutes before Shiryu gets his Dragon cloth. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Splashing sounds could be heard in Rozan, China as a young man with long black hair was kicking at a waterfall, as his master, Roshi, watched and instructed him. At the same time, a girl about the age of 17 was wandering around the forest near the waterfall. She heard the rush of the waterfall.

"A waterfall! Now I can get a nice cool drink!" Luna said as she sighed. Her little hiking trip had taken a turn for the worse when she got lost. And what's more, her canteen had run out of water and she was very thirsty. 

She poked her head around the corner to see the desired water source, and surprisingly, two others. And they certainly didn't look like they were there for a swim. 

"What...are they up to?" She quietly asked herself as she watched the young man, Shiryu uselessly kicking the waterfall. 

Wait, since when did useless kicking result in the waterfall flowing up? This sure caught Luna by complete surprise. If she hadn't felt a temporary loss of voice, she would have screamed. Then, a square object caught her eye. A bronze box-like cube with the engraving of a dragon sitting behind the reversed waterfall. She had heard of these.

'Isn't that...one of those cloths I've heard about? A dragon cloth?' Luna stared in awe as Shiryu armed himself with the Dragon cloth that he had just earned. 'A knight...'

In all the excitement, Luna had forgotten all about how thirsty she was, until she felt a tiny surge of pain hitting her stomach. After all, she had come to the waterfall to get a drink, but now, she was afraid of showing herself to the two other occupants of the area, afraid they would attack her for intruding. So she slowly turned around and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later, Luna had wandered about aimlessly, hoping to find another source of water. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't get the young man and the Dragon cloth out of her head. She sat down at the base of a tree. Tired and thirsty, she closed her eyes and sighed. 

'That guy...he must be very strong...to gain the armor of a knight. But I have to admit...he's handsome too...' A bright red blush crept over her cheeks at that last thought.

"Hey, you look thirsty." 

Luna slowly opened her eyes once she heard someone speak. She looked up to meet the gaze of the young man that she had seen at the waterfall, but without the Dragon cloth on. 

"Here." He said as he offered Luna his canteen. 

Luna slowly and hesitantly took the canteen and took a drink.

"You should have just come out instead of hiding." 

Luna froze. He knew she had been watching his training?

"How did you know?" 

"I heard your stomach growling." Luna's face went red. How humiliating. 

She handed Shiryu his canteen back and stood up. "Thanks for the drink, I guess I should find my way back home now." Luna started to walk away when Shiryu stopped her. 

"I know the way back. Follow me." Luna just nodded and quietly followed Shiryu as he headed back for the village.

~*~*~ 

Ten minutes later, Luna and Shiryu were still walking in silence. Until the silence was broken.

"I...never got your name." Luna said quietly.

"Shiryu. And you?" 

"Luna." She looked up at Shiryu and a faint blush once again found it's way to her cheeks.

"Why were you out this far from the village?"

"Hiking. I got lost." Shiryu said nothing as he stopped walking. Luna was too preoccupied with her thoughts to realize it. But when she did, it was to late. She felt large claws and fangs tearing at her skin. She let out a choked scream, but it was soon cut short when she was thrown into a tree. But the force of impact sent Luna through the tree and was knocked unconscious when she hit a second tree. The last thing she saw was her attacker, an abnormally large grizzly bear.

It all happened too fast. One second, Luna had been standing next to Shiryu, the next, she was being consumed by a pool of her own blood. For some reason, Shiryu saw red. During the quiet walk, he had felt a strange connection to her. Like he wanted to stay with her. But that was now being taken from him. He attacked the grizzly, and in no time, had overpowered and overthrown the beast. 

Shiryu ran over to Luna and tried to wake her, only to receive no answer.

~*~*~*~*~

"She's got serious injuries, and it'll take some time to heal. But she's also gone into a coma. No telling when she'll wake up." Was the doctor's report as he looked at Shiryu.

Shiryu looked at Luna as his hands balled into fists. He didn't know why he was being so protective of her, but he was still mad. At the grizzly for doing so much damage to her, and at himself, for not stopping this from happening. 

'I wish I could stay here. But I have to go to Japan and compete in the tournament.' Was Shiryu's last thought as he turned to the door and left. 

~*~*~*~*~

"And today's match is Pegasus verses Dragon!" Came the announcement as the next round of the tournament for the Gold Cloth of Sagittarius began and the competitors entered the ring, each wanting to win for their own reasons. 

But unknown to anyone, a limp figure was watching the fight from the shadows, supporting their weight the best they could.

'Please Shiryu, be careful...'

End

So how was it? It's my first attempt at a Saint Seiya fanfiction. Sorry if I got Shiryu out of character. I was trying not to. Or at least keep him as close to his normal character as possible. I know some of it was lame, but oh well. I tried. And as I said, I still don't know that much about the series, nor it's characters, but only enough to attempt a story. 

But enough of my rambling. The next update, whenever that might be, will be review responses to those kind enough to review. But please, no flames.


	2. authors note

Review Responses

Cygny() - I have a habit of making my characters like that, sorry! ^_^' Because normally my character isn't human in my other fanfictions! (my character is demon in my Inu-yasha one, and a cyborg in the Cyborg 009 one.) Trouble With Chibis is my only fanfiction where my character has ever been pretty much human...at least physically (Basically a sorceress) . But she never fights in that one. As for the tree size, I'll leave it to your imagination to decide what size it was! If you want it to be a small tree, then it's a small tree!

Torquemada()- The "two others" were Roshi and Shiryu, people. Sorry for the confusion! ^_^' I'm not always specific! But believe me, this isn't my best fanfiction. Finding Lost Love (Cyborg 009 fanfiction) is much better then this one and more popular it seems!

P.S.- Sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been grounded from the computer. And I'm also sorry if you didn't like this fanfiction. It was my first try for Saint Seiya and as I said, I still don't know much about the show. I'm learning as I watch.


End file.
